


[Vid] Your Body Is A Machine

by unfinishedidea



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedidea/pseuds/unfinishedidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's silver in your lungs now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Your Body Is A Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This vid would not have been possible without amazing betas by [**scribe ******](http://scribe.dreamwidth.org),[ **merisunshine36**](http://merisunshine36.dreamwidth.org), [**cherryice**](http://cherryice.livejournal.com/), and most of all, [**care_says**](http://care-says.livejournal.com/), who held my hand and cheerleaded and encouraged me from when it was just a shadow of a vid, when it was just barely an idea and nonsensical clips put to music. ♥ More info at [dreamwidth](http://unfinishedidea.dreamwidth.org/199227.html).

  
  



End file.
